


A Light Within Solitude

by rubylily



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Loneliness, Rebellion Story References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: In the fake Mitakihara, Mami and Homura bond over loneliness.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



As Homura slept beside her, Mami stroked her loose hair. Bebe also slept soundly at the end of the bed, and for once the night was free of any Nightmares.

Homura stirred as Mami threaded her fingers through that lush black hair. Even free from braids Homura's hair was beautiful, and sometimes Mami imagined bright ribbons in that black hair. It was as dark as night, and her own nights had grown beautiful as well. Homura stayed with her often, and most nights she simply held Homura tightly, staring out the window at the unchanging Mitakihara and the stars that lined the dark skies.

She chuckled quietly. As a magical girl, perhaps loneliness was the only constant in her life, but at least now she had someone to share that loneliness with.

When Mami had first met Homura, she had been struck by the deepness of Homura's violet eyes, and within those eyes was a powerful, familiar loneliness. Mami had reached out to her, and Homura had taken her hand without hesitation. It was like a second chance.

She frowned. A second chance? Had she lost something important once before? No, Bebe had always been with her, and with the other Puella Magi she was no longer alone. They were always with her, never to leave her.

Here she had finally found love, and she would protect this world from Nightmares.

"Tomoe-san…" Homura opened her eyes, and without being obscured by her glasses they really were like an endless night, or a never-ending dream. "Is something wrong?"

Mami shook her head as she tried to smile. "No, nothing at all."

Homura touched Mami's face, her hand warm but hesitant. "We can stay like this, right?"

"Of course, Akemi-san. We can even stay together forever, if you want."

Homura's expressed darkened, but only for a moment. "Yes, forever," she said with a faint smile.

Mami bent over to kiss Homura. They had been alone for so long, but now this world existed only for them.

When this night ended, the color of the morning would be bright indeed.


End file.
